Poisoned Cake
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: As the police begin to withdraw from the Kira case L decides to turn to an old friend for help. She agrees, however she has another goal in mind; solve a mystery that runs between the two before it's too late. LxOC
1. Prologue

**Alrighty's, I wasn't exactly happy about the way I first wrote this out so I'm just brushing up, don't worry this fic isn't dead...as of yet.**

**Disclaimer:don't own death note**

A man stood in a darkened room, the only light that he had was from his computer monitor.

He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"I have detectives quitting left and right, information has been leaked to Kira, and the FBI wants to pull out. Chief Yagami is going to have a talk with the reamining of the team, and whoever is left will be working with me." he muttered to himself. "I don't expect many, and it's only a matter of time before I show my face to those brave men who are willing to put their lives at stake. So be it."

"L the hotel is ready for us." a voice said through the computer. The lone man identified as L looked towards the monitor and nodded.

"Very well, Thank you Watari." he said. When Watari had disappeared off the screen L shut it down and placed his bare feet into a pair of run down tennis shoes. (_No pun intended)_

The hotel wasn't far from where he was staying at the current moment, so L was there quickly, not many people spared him a glance on the street but the hotel employees gave him a second glance upon passing him.

L wasn't too surprised, he often had people stare at him oddly, especially in a hotel such as this where one would expect a guest in fancier clothes than what he usually wore.

Not that it was any of their business of course.

When L had arrived at his room he set up the computer once more and waited for the detectives at headquarters to begin talking.

"Five men huh? Well including myself that's six." Chief Yagami said,

"Well also including L and Watari, that makes eight." a young man spoke up optimistically.

"Despite our numbers I'm grateful there is at least five of you all willing to sacrifice your lives in the face of evil." Yagami said.

"The fact that you're all here means you have a strong sense of justice, I trust you all." L told them.

"Hang on now, L just said he now trusts us but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?" one detective asked,

"Look L, all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice, we're really sticking our necks out for you, we carry badges with our names and faces, you however don't have to do anything. You just give the orders."

"I don't expect you to have us to work with you under those conditions."

L nodded to himself although the detectives couldn't see it.

"L, if you truly meant what you said about trusting us do you think you could come to headquarters to meet us in person?" Yagami asked.

L was silent as his thoughts rushed through his head but finally he knew that it was time.

"The thought did already cross my mind, after all I said I trusted you." he responded monotonely typing furiously.

In the room with the detectives Watar turned the computer monitor around to show the six men what L was typing.

_I request that the following events be kept a secret between the eight of us. I would like to meet with you all as soon as possible._

_Before that I want you all to go outside the police building and decide amongst yourselves if you trust me or not._

L chewed his thumb watching the six leave the room.

"L?" Watari asked,

"I'll wait for them to come back before giving more directions." L replied, his dark eyes flickered to his cell phone and another thought crossed his mind.

Flipping open his phone he looked for the name that he had grown fond of, it was a shame he hadn't stayed in touch.

But now...perhaps it was time, time to call in another form of back up.

Or should he wait?

"L, I know what you are thinking."

"Is that so Watari?" L asked staring at his phone.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know you very well." Watari replied "Besides, I like it that you express at least one human trait,"

L closed his eyes for a moment then flipped his phone shut clenching it tightly.

He would wait. He needed solid evidence before pulling her in.

Three days later L finally reached his decision.

The other detectives had fallen asleep but he was wide awake. It was time he made the phone call.

He needed another hand to help him out.

It had been almost a year and a half now, he hadn't sent an email, hadn't called her. But he was going to keep his end of the promise.

So with a hammering heart L punched in the number he knew so well and waited.

He hoped she still liked strawberry cake.

**And that's my new chapter. Sorry for spamming your alerts XD**


	2. Their promise

**And here's where it starts**

**disclaimer: don't own death note..cept a few manga and novels.**

* * *

><p>She stood outside a candy shop; inside the mounds of chocolate, candy, cakes, and various other sweets were on display, tempting anybody who wandered near. The smell of baking goods would drift out whenever the door opened, she took in the sweet smell briefly wondering again why she had given up junk food<p>

It was then that she looked in the window again to see a familiar person slouched at the nearest cake display, his face was lit up childishly as his finger brushed against the frosting, he licked his finger clean and continued to eat the frosting off the cake. She giggled

"L..." she said to herself, the one she called L whipped his head towards her his finger in his mouth, his dark blank eyes met her light hazel eyes and then he gave her a small smile.

"I will see you again." he promised.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

A girl shifted in the sheets of her bed, her hand hit the bedside table with a loud thud as her fingers desperately tried finding the source of the sound at some inhumane hour. Successfully locating the device she flipped it open with a yawn

"This had better be good." she grumbled into the phone, candy and cake was still circling around her head.

"Good to hear that you're well too K." A familiar voice said at the other side of the line, the girl called K felt her breath hitch

"L?" she gasped sitting up abruptly, "Don't you know the time difference of Japan and England you fool?" she asked after she glanced at her digital clock; 2:46 AM

"Yes I figured you would still be asleep as I eat cake..." L replied casually, K could hear him munching on something, it figured. K recalled the dream she had been having moments ago and her stomach growled,

"Great, now I want cake." she grumbled, she hadn't had anything sweet in months. Not since she last saw him anyway.

"How about joining me for that occasion...right here in Japan." L proposed. K paused

"With you in Japan?" she repeated her interest perking up,

"Yes," L confirmed, there was a chewing sound on his end of the phone "You see, I could use...a talent like yours in the situation I am in right now," his voice was a little muffled, K could imagine the L she remembered crouched in a chair chewing on some cake and holding the phone in that weird manner of his.

K brushed some brown locks from her eyes as she felt her familiar smile coming back into place

"I'll see you in a few hours." she agreed.

* * *

><p>L closed the phone shut and gave a small smile.<p>

"Soon." he said quietly, then turned up the volume to the T.V. waking his fellow detectives.

* * *

><p><strong>Again...sorry for spamming your alert notices, same chapter.<strong>

**Review, alert, favorite, do all three please.**


	3. To Japan

**Chapter 3**

**regular disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>K sat in the airplane seat fidgeting excitedly. She had decided on a plain white tank top with a black jacket over it and blue jeans to wear to Japan. K didn't carry much with her, she had a carry on bag filled with books, writing utensils, and a bottle of water. Her suitcase which had consisted of some personal items as well as clothes was in the storage area; if K had needed more than what she had brought L could always provide some more. She didn't know how long this case would go on, after all it had already been maybe a month or two since it was publicly announced that L had taken on the Kira case.<p>

"Attention passengers, thank you for flying with us today, we will be flying non stop to Paris, France and make our way to Tokyo, Japan." the flight attendant greeted. "for the time being please turn off all cell phones and other electronic devices and fasten your seat belts. Thank you."

Around her passengers began doing as the flight attendant requested, K looked at her phone as if to assure herself that L would not call now and that she would see him in maybe 7 or 8 hours.

The plane made its trek down the runway and before she knew it they were up in the sky. K's hazel eyes looked out the window to watch the clouds go by before they closed a little tiredly.

When she was talking to L he instructed her to go on her computer and he would talk to her from there.

Of course his voice was protected using that computer trick of his. L believed that unless he was talking to a person face to face he would use that just in case. When K had opened her laptop she had gone ahead to the fifth section of the Funny Dish server, K wasn't an expert hacker but her uncle had taught her the basics of it; the screen went white before his trademark "L" letter filled her entire screen, after a few moments L began to speak.

"_I've gone ahead and made all the arrangements." L had said through the computer._

"_How long do you intend for me to be there?" K asked through typing, there was a small pause_

"_If possible until the case is closed." L finally admitted, K gave a small smile before some realization dawned on her_

"_What about school L? I can't miss months of college." _

"_As I have said before I have made all the arrangements, you see, I need your acting skills. It would benefit me for you to spy on my suspect, he's in college or at least preparing for it,"_

"_He?" K asked_

"_More information will be given to you when you reach headquarters, now then, the school principal has agreed to give you credit for whatever you complete there. You are still under the name Kat Parker just like we agreed before as a foreign student."_

"_Yes..." Kat said slowly, _

"_Your plane leaves in three hours, I suggest you pack whatever you need for at least a month, I don't intend to have this case to go on for years."_

"_If it does?" K challenged_

"_Then Kat, I guess we'll be seeing each other everyday and you'll finish college in Japan."_

"_I see. Did you include my classes at this college?" she asked brushing some hair out of her eyes._

"_Now that I have left up to you, when you arrive here in Japan I will have you register for your own __classes", Kat pulled on a black jacket over her white tank top and scanned the room for a pair of jeans,_

"_L, will Watari pick me up or will you want me to walk to a certain destination, my Japanese isn't very good you know."_

"_Study on the plane Kat, I will pick you up myself."_

"_You'll risk going public?"_

"_I don't think it matters anymore Kat, I've already met personally with the detectives here in Japan. Also I blend very well in this culture."_

"_Good point." Kat responded as she tidied up a bit, if she was going to be gone she might as well leave her room relatively clean._

"_My suspect is a boy maybe a year younger than you, more than likely he'll meet you within good time, your primary objective is to spy on him, act like a normal college student and engage in conversation or activity if needed. If he talks to you talk back, if he asks you for a date accept."_

"_Alright." Kat agreed successfully locating a pair of jeans,_

"_Your ticket will be ready for you at the London Airport, I'll see you soon my friend."_

"_Yeah," Kat said, "See you soon." she stuffed some clothes into a bag._

"_Oh and Kat?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you prefer strawberry short cake or regular strawberry cake?"_

_Kat smiled_

"_Anything other than strawberry?" _

"_I'm afraid not at the current moment."_

"_Then strawberry shortcake will do." Kat agreed_

"_That's good, we don't have regular strawberry cake, I just ate it."_

_Kat laughed,_

"_Bye L." _

_After fifteen minutes of packing some random personal items such as a photo of her and her uncle, a couple of books, and her laptop Kat looked around her bedroom wondering when she would see it again? It had always been a comforting bedroom with plain white walls, a bed, and bookshelves along with a desk. she had four photographs. One was her parents and her as a child, her parents alone, her uncle and herself at a baseball game in the States, and her uncle in his police uniform. An average room for an average young adult, Kat shook her head telling herself not to think like she was never coming back, L would solve this case and when he did she'd come back home to London and it's familiar settings. Turning away she flicked her lightswitch off, the room darkened and Kat closed the door._

_Before she left Kat woke her uncle to briefly explain the situation and say good bye. _

"Miss?" a voice said quietly, Kat opened her eyes and turned her head lazily to see a flight attendant, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Kat shook her head

"No thanks." she told her with a smile, the flight attendant smiled back and continued down the aisle. Kat bent down and rummaged through her carry on bag and pulled out her English to Japanese dictionary and began to study on the words.

At a young age Kat had Chinese neighbors in her apartment complex, they used to invite her to dinner, one night she had asked what the difference between the Chinese and Japanese language was having seen the movie Mulan only a few weeks ago. They had explained some differences in the kanji and pronunciation. So Kat had decided to study languages that were extremely alike. However as time had gone on Kat lost interest in it. Too bad she did, Japanese language was a little harder to understand and she was attending a Japanese college.

Closing the dictionary she leaned back in her seat and sighed again,

7 hours til Japan,

420 minutes until she saw L, not that anyone was counting.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty's I did edit some of this chapter, also the hacking and "Funny dishserver" part was borrowed from "death note: another note. The Los Angeles BB murder case" novel. I give credit to that.<strong>

**Review, fav, alert, do all three. Let me know what you think ^^ next chapter soon to come I promise.**


End file.
